


Stranger Girl

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dress Up, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night feels washed, till Matches finds a hot broad with the prettiest blue eyes this side of Gotham. One kiss, and he’s hooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Girl

The dame in his arms had a good mouth. A talented mouth, much tastier than the other gals in the night club. She had a sweet taste to her, spicy, and… tough. Matches couldn’t explain it well. She didn’t have the soft taste to her that the other gals had. She was rough, demanding, precised, and even careful, as if she were assessing him.

Gal had a familiar feel to her, and Matches couldn’t stop running his hands over her sides. The other girls were giving her dirty looks, but the damn chick didn’t seem to care. And for the record, neither did Matches. She was a much sweeter deal than the others, hell, he was even almost glad. The night had been edging toward dull for the last hour before she showed up.

Too many eyes were watching them, and Matches had the urge to keep kissing the dame right there, in front of all those eyes, but the girl stopped him when he started to slip his hand beneath the slit of her dress.

“Shhh. Let’s go somewhere private,” she whispered hotly into his ear.  
Matches shivered, aware of the growing arousal in his trousers, and he nodded. God, yes. Anywhere, so long as he could have her soon.

The girl, whatever her name was, tugged him through the crowds toward the elevators. Supposedly toward one of the private rooms on the lower levels.

Perfect.

The elevators closed with a ding behind them, and Matches pulled the girl back close to him, pressing her tight against him, letting her feel his growing erection. Her breath stuttered, and she clutched his shoulders, her hips jerking forward, pushing up against him.

Good damn, this dame really wanted it, didn’t she? Matches liked that in his girls. The assertive ones, the ones that didn’t buckle down against him, but up -with- him. It would take a lot to get this one on her knees.  
As if to prove his point, she rocked and thrust up against him, baring her beautiful tan neck for him, and who was he to deny a lovely lady of a good neck kiss.

Her skin tasted delicious against his tongue, as he bit and suckled at her speeding pulse. He heard her whimper and sigh, clutching tightly at his shoulders.

“Matches…” she breathed hotly against his ear, making his shoulders shake. Her voice sounded deep, but it was rich, and it did nothing but fuel Matches’ lust. He wanted to devour her, take her till she was screaming his name and withering above him. The thought alone made him groan, jerking his hips roughly against her.

The elevator doors opening was a blessing. It was as if the universe was listening, and thought watching them was amusing. Matches didn’t care. So long as he got the dame in the nearest room, face down on the bed, laid bare for him to take at his leisure. Or at least, the second time around. At the rate they were going, it would be amazing if they made it out of the hall.

The next few seconds went by in a blur, with hungry lips, clumsy feet, and rough hands, and the dame’s fallen on the bed. Face flushed, lipstick smeared over her mouth, and her lovely blue eyes were dark with lust. She was a beautiful damn thing, and she was all his.

Eager, Matches bent over her, beginning to hike up her skirts before frantic hands pushed his back down. Feeling irritated, he glared up at the girl, taking note that even flustered, and mildly panicked, she was a sight. No one had the right to look like that. No damn way.

“Wa-Wait a minute, Matches, why don’t we-” she started to negotiate, but he had noticed the bulge between her legs. Not letting her finished, he pushed her dress right up to her hip, ignoring her startled protests, and stared. 

Now, Matches never went to any fancy school or things like that, but he knew his basic anatomy, and no dame should have had a leaking dick strain against her underwear like that.

-“Matches, please- I can explain,” she-he- started to explain, his voice breathless but startling firm. Funny. It seemed as if both of them were trying to keep their cool. But Matches just about lost it and burst into laughter.

The laugh startled the bastard on the bed, and he looked warily on at Matches. Why shouldn’t he? It wasn’t everyday that Matches Malone would suddenly laugh and if he ever did, one had to assume that some poor unlucky bastard was going to be found dead at the docks soon. Luckily for this muttonhead’s case, he wasn’t going to be taking a dive any time soon.

“You got guts, kid,” Matches grinned down at the boy, finding himself liking the expressions on his face. Wondering if the kid looked prettier with other looks on his face. “So, who put you up to it? Mullholand? Jackie? What they pay you for?”

“No one put me up to anything,” the boy said firmly. Ah, now see- the kid had some tough balls on him; to look at Matches with a kind of defiance that was lacking on many of the other dogs on the streets. Though, in this case, it was hard to tell if the kid was genuinely brave or stupid.

Matches just nodded at the kid’s response. Assessing his options. One the one hand, the kid could be lying. Could be waiting for the moment Matches let his guard down and stick a knife in his back, or the kid was an undercover copper; looking for some evidence to tap Matches’ relations and throw him in with the rest of the sorry saps in prison. Or maybe, the kid was just looking for a good fuck that night.

No cop was willing to go this far for a case, and last Matches looked, the kid had a hard-on that looked full and eager for someone to show it some love.

“Bet then? Some pals of yours put you up to this? What they offer, money, a round of kegs, or a good dick up that pretty ass of yours?” he paused, watching the boy give nothing away. “Or maybe you came because you actually wanted to. Tell me, blue-eyes, did you come here dressed as a tramp to get on my good side, or did you really want a good play in bed with Matches Malone?”

The kid had been good at keeping a straight face so far, but he slipped, looking the tiniest bit too interested at the mention of a good night of play.

“If you wanted to get in bed, chum, you didn’t have to go through all this mess. Not if all the guys looks like you,” he said, slithering his hands into the locks of hair. A crappy wig, he guessed.

“That isn’t what-” but Matches had already shut him up, suckling the kid’s mouth like it was a candy. He yanked the wig off the boy’s head, clamping his fingers into the thick, short hairs, keeping the boy from moving his head away as he bit his fat lower lip.

A delicious strangled moan staggered up the boy’s mouth, his hips rolling in eager circles against Matches’ hard-on. It sent an ache of want through him, a mad hunger that wet his mouth and an itch in his veins. His body shook with lust, feeling the boy’s lithe body roll in frantic waves beneath him, their cocks twitching against each other with feverish pulses.

The boy withered against him, a soft keening noise resonating at the back of his throat. “Bruce…!”

Matches almost paused, but bared his teeth against the boy’s throat. Whoever this Bruce fella was, Matches was going to pound him from the kid’s mind till he was screaming his name instead till he grew hoarse. That would be a good way to end the night; maybe he’d even offer the kid a deal. Everyone had their price, and Matches was about willing to pay any amount to have the kid as his personal little bitch.

Listening to the boy’s hot and heavy pants made Matches hungrier with lust. He wanted every inch of this kid, forced apart and exposed for Matches greedy eyes and hands to take in. Matches pushed himself between the boy’s legs, feeling sweat begin to pool at the back of his neck as he watched the boy shake with pleasure underneath him.

A sharp nick pierced the back of his neck, and Matches’ vision was starting to go hazy before he had time to realize someone had barged into the room with them. He landed with a heavy thump on top of the kid, snoring softly.

—

Dick stared up at the ceiling, feeling dumbfounded, even as Bruce’s heavy weight continued to push the air out his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath. He was vaguely aware of someone’s frantic tone speaking at the end of the room.

“I-I’m sorry, Dick! I thought he-he was hurting you!” Tim stammered, covering his flustered face. Trying to give what little privacy there was left.

Dick bit back a frustrated groan, rubbing his face, smearing the makeup on his face further. He wished he could reassure Tim that he was okay, it was fine. But at the moment, he was still hard and aching, and he couldn’t shove Bruce off without showing Tim more than he needed.

If the next time Bruce lost his head while under his Matches’ disguise, Dick had to give Tim a better signal than continued radio silence.

No point in letting them both suffer a second time. Hopefully.


End file.
